


Maintenance Hours

by solace_saphylos



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robotics, Romance, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Smut, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_saphylos/pseuds/solace_saphylos
Summary: Soldier has been struggling to reach orgasm due to her unconventional vaginal modules. She suggests to her partner Bunker that they do something about it, say a fine tuning if you will. In the depths of their laboratory they reach pleasing and pleasurable results.(Relies on Exalted lore, but is perfectly understandable without prior knowledge. They're hot robots.)
Relationships: Original Female Character(Alchemical)/Original Male Character(Alchemical)
Kudos: 2





	Maintenance Hours

Dawn broke the black satin horizon. The soft shift of colour rose, and promised Creation yet another day to come. The shadow of the coming sunlight washed over the grand manse on Totem Isle of Great Forks. In a world of wonder, this feat of architecture stood tall as a reminder of what lived within. An entire Court of Exalts, solar and lunar alike…

Even exalted beyond the realm were residing in the manse. The approaching sunlight tickled the fine green curtains of the Alchemical bedroom. The copper eyelashes of An Unfortunate Mistake of a Soldier Unremembered stirred awake… Barely. From the nuclear core of her magic batteries the energy for waking was just starting up. It was humbling for a hero, made not created, to still have the ability to be sleepy. Her soft lips sighed, rolling over to face her love.

He was not as human. As long as she had known him he never had been. The soft blue hue of his alien skin was almost glowing, even in this sparse light. Actual glowing peered through the slits of his eyes. He had forgotten to shut them completely before going into his stasis, she mused. Sleep was beyond Infallible Masterwork Bunker. Spending the nights in computerized meditation was something he did out of courtesy, simulating sleep to his own terms.

The moment her soft breath and hand touched him he ‘woke up’ to start his day. He was slow, sluggish, distracted as he finished up the calculations which need be interrupted. In this daze he rolled over and sought the embrace of Soldier. His small frame curled up around the mounds of her breasts, and pecked small kisses on her sleepy face. The sheer size difference between the two heroes was substantial, her frame at 2.5 metres and him at 1.5. It was something they had gotten used to over the times they had lived together.

In their huge bed there was space for all of them. Throughout their cuddles Bunker relaxed. The sparkling wings with crystalline panels like feathers unfurled. They spread behind him, and Soldier watched them glimmer over the top of his head. Beauty stirred emotions within, but they could not overpower the routine of comfortable arousal that was already playing. Their bodies, untouched through the night, breakfasted on each other’s presence with each lazy caress.

With a hold of his body she rolled onto her back. The wings of his spread above them, and then curled back in to make a dome over the top of their body. Kisses had to quit for now, as he sank lower to position himself at her crotch. There was nothing there. The smooth green skin of jade covered her bottom as if she was a doll. Still she shivered with delight as his hot member slid in between her innermost thighs. Lost nerve endings still sparked underneath the skin, and brought pleasure enough to count towards an orgasm. She wanted to come. Come sunlight, come release. The first actual beam of dawn penetrated the curtain and made a perfect kaleidoscope inside of Bunker’s wings. She basked in all of the beauty.

He was breathing heavier now, face buried in her large chest. The calibrations and computing for this act of life were more human, as pleasure arose towards a climax. Still he managed to line himself up, to repeat the previous findings of how to thrust to get the most out of Soldier. She softly moaned. Like snowflakes, he never found these noises to be the same as the last, despite his extensive memory of each moan he had ever heard. Love, this all consuming emotion entered his sterile mind. It was like syrup poured on a blueprint. Not explainable, but oh so sweet.

Soldier hugged him closer as he reached his orgasm. The wings shivered, his body strained, and the contents of him emptied itself within her legs. Superior to him in strength, she took the responsibility to roll back over to their collective side. The sticky fluid, without any genetic purpose to call it semen, was spared from dripping down to the sheets. Her breath was heavy, yet she was unfulfilled. She knew how much he tried, but she hadn’t orgasmed herself this morning either. Unbeknownst to herself she fiddled with his soft threads of hair, lost in thoughts.

Bunker stirred and removed himself. They wiped themselves off, and confirmed that the sheets had not been dirtied. None of them sweat during sleep, so they really had no excuse to change sheets except for dust, infrequently, and sex, frequently. They both avoided the latter, mostly to avoid any comments from their peers in near-godhood at the manse. No servant could ever make such remarks, but family on the same level were absolute experts at making Soldier feel embarrassed about her needs. The silken towels were a solution to a pressing problem.

Sitting together in the full sunlight from the window they kissed. The copper wires which made up Soldier’s hair gleamed, and she still bore a light blush on her face. Bunker was left staring at this as she rose to get dressed. He too knew that they had failed to reach mutual climax this morning. Blue eyes glossing over he tried to read back in his data to where he had lost control over the situation. By the time she had gotten properly dressed he snapped out of it, and noticed that still, despite the time to cool off, she was blushing.

“Status?” he asked, robotic voice deep and serious as always.

“Oh, yes, I was thinking of asking you something.” Soldier spoke, tying her hair up in a low ponytail.

“Affirmative. Proceed.”

She faced him. For several tries she could not muster the words she wanted to say. He covered up his crotch with the bedsheet. This helped, but still Soldier struggled.

“Bunker, do you mind if we take this in official speech?” she asked. She was already dressed enough to attend a public meeting, and it seemed she wanted similar public phrasing to her words.

The alchemical exalt nodded, and pulled up the sheet even more to mimic some sort of tunic. Like a switch had been flipped in both of their robotic brains, they straightened their backs and gave salutes to one another.

“Comrade Bunker, I have a request to you as chief alchemical engineer of Creation.”

“Specify, comrade Soldier.”

“I have a proposition to fine tune the details nerve-work of my legs and lower torso. The calculations are not yet done, but my idea is fully formed in my mind, sir.”

“Query, material costs?”

“No new materials need be expended for this operation, sir.” She stood proud, wide legged in her stance, and spoke in great confidence. “I estimate such a mechanical work to be completed in half a day’s notice, with your expertise in mind.”

“Hmmm…” Whirred his deep voice, oversized for his small frame. “Divergent alternatives, nonexistent. Time requested, ample. Query, purpose for this tuning?”

“To undo the brutal numbing implemented in the area after the incident with Wish of the Tripartie in year 4862, Kamak.”

“Affirmative. Chief alchemical engineer Bunker approves this request. Scheduling blueprint calculations, after breakfast.”

“Objection, comrade Bunker!” Soldier interjected, actual emotion returning momentarily to her stiff official voice. “I- uhm, the project is only reliant on time. I propose we look over the blueprints during breakfast.”

Bunker made a few calculations. “Approved. Please print necessary areas.”

Few in creation had the luxury of calling something a printer. Ever fewer had the alien luxury of printing schematics for your own loins. The rich paper was covered in numerals and lines, making it impossible for someone without adept knowledge of alchemical engineering to understand what they were looking at. Thanks to this Soldier and Bunker soon found themselves sitting at breakfast and discussing in autochtonian how to tune her body to their liking.

Millie, teenaged and moderately curious, listened in on their conversation while scarfing down her breakfast. Between her knowledge of autochtonian and the crunch of her fat sandwich spread she only picked up certain words. Everyone in the grand hall however, could tell that Soldier and Bunker were talking intently about something.

“Psst…” whispered Fern. “What are they talking about?”

“They’re gonna change something about Soldier.” Millie replied lazily.

“Change what?”

“I dunno! They’ve been nerding on about numbers, Bunker wants up, Soldier wants down, all kinds of hard facts.” She gulped down a tankard of juice. “But even if Soldier wants down I think she’s going to be stronger than before.”

“Stronger?” Fern quirked an eyebrow. The prospect of Soldier getting even stronger warranted that response.

“Yeah, stronger, they’ve said that word like a hundred times.” Convinced that the alien robots were going to experiment on Soldier’s bicep or something Millie retreated into her meal.

Fern was unabashedly spying on her manse-mates, gathering courage to ask them, all the while until it was too late. The alchemicals rolled up their blueprint and walked off, respectfully keeping distance between one another. Fern sighed. Love birds as she knew they truly were, something seemed off about them today. She wondered if they had a fight.

The path down to the laboratory was dark. Nobody ever entered except the two of them. Here in the privacy of shadow they found each other’s hand to hold.  
Perhaps it was because of the very concept of the laboratory which made it so secluded. It was in this room that the illusion of Soldier and Bunker as “creatures” was willfully broken and admitted as false. A large claw gripped around his hips, plugged into his spine and connected him to an array of extra arm and tentacle like limbs. While the essence of Bunker was still humanoid, he connected to the robotic exterior of the laboratory in senses which would horrify the common man in Creation.

Soldier opened up her interior. Her meticulously crafted smooth skin unmolded itself, and became panels capable of opening. She was strapped in to a chair made for her, naked as the day she was boiled to being, and beyond exposed in her nether regions. Legs spread, skin unhooked, she was nothing but machine for the eye to see.

The two of them went to work. Or rather, Bunker went to work while Soldier kept him company. She stayed awake for the entire operation, the part of her body in question completely shut off from her sentient mind. It took hours rerouting and calibrating each nerve cluster the way they wanted. From time to time they shared some idle conversation, but it soon faded. The task at hand dominated their attention, and took a couple of hours longer than expected.

With a whirr Soldier’s skin and armor panels attached themselves again. The stiff dead layer of jade connected, and a rush of essence heated it again. Like liquid putty it molded itself shut, and once again she looked human… Well, the doll like-lack of a genitalia was still breaking the illusion, but you catch my drift.

“Query, results?”

She had only bothered strapping herself to the chair from the waist and down, so Soldier could easily reach down and touch herself. A gentle hand stroked the skin. She shivered already. With a finger she purposefully rubbed the most sensitive area, catching her breath at what it felt like.

“I… I’d consider it a success, comrade Bunker.”

“The difference?”

“Most likely an increase of exactly as many percent as we have calculated. Less further away, more in the middle…” lost in her light masturbation she answered the question without thinking. Reality snapped back in an instant. “Why do you ask? Do you doubt your own work?”

“Negative.”

His hand joined hers. Soldier flinched back, removing herself to focus on him. The foreign touch of a hand beside her own felt more, as usual, but more, due to the improvement. It also reminded her that she wasn’t alone. She finally ripped her gaze away from herself to look at Bunker. He was already looking at her. The very connection between their eyes, and his thumb at her crotch, all of it brought her pleasure. Already she moaned.

Bunker, still attached to the great claw of the laboratory, tilted himself down to kiss his finished work. Wet and warm as lips and tongue can be, Soldier gasped in pleasant stimuli. Now there was no denying that they were going beyond testing protocol, further into actual lovemaking.

“Bunker… Haaah, should we really do it here?” she meekly protested.

“Soundproofing, adequate.” he responded into her skin.

The barrage of kisses and touch increased, and as if to prove his point he lured more moans out of her. It dimly echoed in the laboratory, together with the metal strain of the chair. She was desperately trying to close her legs. Two claws reached out from the walls, and hooked her ankles along with the chair’s stirrups to keep her from doing it. Splayed open, restrained despite her strength, Soldier was tortuously pleasured.

Now Bunker was in control. His eyes were locked on her reactions, calculating her heat and movement to tell exactly when to stop. As he brought her higher, he stopped right at the edge. Lazily his mouth caressed her as she descended again, only to start the cycle anew. It was so much easier now! It didn’t take as long, and it didn’t strain him as much. The only thing straining now was his own lust, pressing against his clothes.

The second time at the tip he skirted a bit too close. A tiny orgasm clenched at her butthole, brief yet noticeable. He removed himself entirely. Soldier was breathing heavily, looking up at him in lustful devotion.

“Please…” she called out. “Finish the operation.”

His massive meat fell onto her slippery snatch. She reached down to touch him, but was surprised at the sudden movement. Thanks to the laboratory rig, Bunker didn’t need to steady himself with his hands. Instead he could cover her thighs, and press his penis down with his thumbs, thrusting away from the hips. The hard sensation was familiar, yet new. Heightened senses made her gasp immediately, and the new position in this taboo environment tingled both shame and arousal. Her hands by her stomach still reached out, and made an additional goal for Bunker to fuck.

The saliva left from oral was drying up. Bunker lubed up with mechanical oil, infused with orichalcium. The magical material let out a small bit of glowing as they slid across it, but it’s debateable wether or not both of them noticed. Now the pair were lost together in a sea of lust, pushing back and forth like the tides of countless waves. Above them the glass of Bunker’s wings spread like nighttime stars.

Soldier soared. Much like before during the oral sex she rode her wave up towards a climax. Her eyes glossed over, she was already in sexy shambles, but the shivers increased. The crest of pleasure came. And then it prevailed, much too long, before she plummeted down again. A long, loud orgasm wrecked her body. Bunker tried to record as much of it as possible, but only got as far as it was good that she came first. That had been their goal all along.

He kept fucking, and she kept thrashing. Rarely did she ever get to be stimulated through and beyond an orgasm like this. The sensitive area, made more sensitive, was at the height of feeling whatever happened down there. It was almost too much.

“Fuck! Fuh- Please! Please cum!” she moaned. “I can’t take… No, no, no, fuck, yes, please just cum, Bunker!”

She was straining again, and both the metal chair and the claws from the walls had to strain against her. The massive strength of the jadecaste exalt was fearsome; fearsome enough to potentially crush her lover if her primal resistance succeeded. Steam vented from one of the large restraining claws. Lost in the face of her, he too found the place in pleasure to burst.

It veritably showered. No longer did he need to clench and hold back, worried about sheets to soil. Instead Bunker’s fluid flew forth. Her stomach, her massive tits, even a few locks of her copper hair got splattered with his love.

Both of their breath’s echoed. He drew himself up, away from her, and forward. Hanging extended from the ceiling he gave her a kiss. This time it was passionate, wild, and in awe at what experience they had just shared. Soldier reached up and drew him in. He let himself be embraced, shyly returning the favour. He could not muster more, overpowered with errors of love.

Back on the floor, both of them, they stood and stared at the chair. It was definitely bent. One of the claws needed repair, but that could wait. Soldier stepped forward and grabbed one of the stirrups firmly. Exercising the same strength she bent it back with an agonising metal screech. It had to be repeated for the other stirrup too. Finished they both observed the shoddy repair. The chair did look a bit beat up, but was more or less as good as before.

“Let’s not do that again.” said Soldier.

“Query, specify?”

“Bend the chair.” She nodded with a slight blush. “Let’s not bend the chair again.”

“Affirmative.” Bunker pat the small of her back. “Extracurricular activities, approved for repetition, strongly.”

“Oh hush!” she squealed, and picked her small lover up. He received a gentle shower of kisses. Just as she was about to turn and leave, carrying him like a pet bird, she stopped. “Comrade Bunker, we have one more thing to test before concluding this segment of our day.”

She put him down and took a step back, stance wide.

“Bunker, make a Wish.”

Under half a second Bunker sought through an entire library of anecdotes and stories from Soldier’s Unfortunate life. The answer was found, and made his eyes go wide.

He kicked with all of his exalted might between her legs. The impact rippled through her in apparent pain. She didn’t topple over. Her grimace of pain was what could be expected. Her pain resistance did still soften the blow a little, just a little. She let out a laugh. Both parties considered this a success.

“So, Soldier, are you stronger now?” asked Millie at dinner.

The jade exalt choked on her food for a moment. Bunker didn’t move a muscle in his face. 

“What?”

“No like, you were going to do something in the lab today, right? Make you stronger?”

“Oh, no, Millie, it was just tuning.” Soldier spoke earnestly. Then she smiled wildly, snaking her way through potential lies with what she knew to be truth. “I’m now as strong as I’ve always had the potential to be!”

Bunker’s face contorted, into a rare blushing smile.


End file.
